


Tied Up For Christmas

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Eggnog, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot as such, just Christmas Wincest smut. Sam's in the festive spirit, but Dean less so. And he's kind of being a brat about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! If Christmas and Wincest go together, this is how I'm celebrating.

A hand glides smoothly over Dean’s bare skin; moves down between his thighs, then back up again to knead at the curve of his ass. His body’s bent over forwards, Sam’s hand on the back of his neck keeping his cheek pressed firmly to the table beneath him, while his own hands are bound and resting in the small of his back. The blindfold means he can’t see what his brother’s doing – and even without it he’s angled wrong anyway – but he feels everything. The way Sam’s fingers slide into his crack, teasing at his rim but never breaching it, before sliding down between his legs again, and then back up. He moans, wiggling his hips as he desperately seeks friction where his hard cock is trapped between his body and the table. If only Sam would just quit _teasing…_

His fidgeting seems to go too far when a stern hand suddenly clamps down on his balls, Sam’s voice a hiss in his ear. “Stop moving.”

As pain suddenly shoots through his groin, Dean falls still. He grinds his teeth, annoyed, and feeling cocky enough to retaliate. “Then stop being a tease and get on with it.”

Sam’s grip on his balls tightens, and Dean winces. “Shut up, and do as you’re told. I’ll get to it in my own time.”

Not wanting to be too much of a brat lest he _really_ piss Sam off, Dean just huffs. He dares test the bindings on his wrists a little, not really struggling so much as readjusting, and feels the rough plasticy scratching on his skin. It’s surprisingly strong. “I can’t believe you tied me up with tinsel,” he grumbles quietly, and Sam just gives a chuckle.

“I’m being festive,” the younger brother replies nonchalantly, hand leaving Dean’s balls to begin exploring again. “It looks pretty on you. Anyway, stop complaining and just be patient, Dean. Everybody has to wait for their Christmas gift. Santa has to come first, then you can.”

Behind the blindfold, Dean rolls his eyes. “Could you be any cornier? Just get on with it and fuck me already.”

“Now you really do sound desperate. I haven’t even got you prepped yet.”

“Yeah. Would’ve been nice if you’d fingered me at some point in the past ten minutes.”

Sam doesn’t respond, but Dean feels both the hand caressing his ass and the one on his neck suddenly pull away. Choosing to behave, Dean doesn’t move. Instead, he holds his breath, waits a few seconds before deciding whether to question what Sam’s doing, but then he hears the sound of opening bottles and pouring liquid behind him. An instant later, the sharp scent of alcohol hits his nose and Sam’s warm, freshly slick fingers slide comfortably back between his cheeks.

“Whoa, hold up, Mr. ‘I’m being festive’! I didn’t mean lube me up with eggnog,” Dean hurriedly protests, but that just prompts another chuckle.

“Relax, Dean. I’m not. I’m drinking it,” Sam replies in a tone of amusement, and then the scent of the beverage intensifies as Dean senses a cup is being held right in front of his face. “Here. Try some.” Dean’s face is still at an awkward angle, even being allowed more movement without being held down, but Sam presses the cup to his lips anyway. Obediently, Dean opens his mouth and tries to swallow, but Sam’s pouring it too fast and some of the white liquid inevitably spills over his cheeks before he finishes it all. Dean can’t see, but he can imagine the smirk on his brother’s face. He knows that was deliberate.

“I’m going to make your face look like that all over again, later,” Sam promises, satisfaction in his tone as he sets the empty cup down by Dean’s head and turns his attention to Dean’s hole.

“Yeah, yeah. But I’ll take it in the ass first,” Dean says impatiently, although he finally breathes a sigh of relief as Sam pushes a finger into him. Evidently, he had proper lube somewhere to hand.

“Still so impatient,” Sam chastises with a tut, “You keep this behavior up, and you’re gonna end up on Santa’s naughty list.”

Dean wishes Sam could see how hard he rolls his eyes. “Fine, Sam. You wanna do the Christmas thing? Then hurry up and stuff me like a turkey.”

Clearly, Sam seems to approve of that sentiment. He thrusts a finger in harder, striking Dean’s prostate and making him cry out, then works in another. “Now who’s being corny?” Sam teases, enjoying the sight of his brother writhing on his fingers. Dean groans, but doesn’t complain any more, glad to finally have Sam giving his hole attention. “Still, you have kind of been a brat, Dean. I should spank you,” Sam continues. “But…I’m waiting to see if _someone_ bought me a nice new paddle for Christmas that I can use.”

Dean grunts, a thrill rushing through him at the thought of getting spanked later. “Now _you_ should be patient and wait and see,” he teases, knowing that’s exactly what he’s got wrapped up beneath the tree for Sam to open. His cock throbs futilely in excitement, still trapped as it is beneath his abdomen.

“All in good time, Dean,” Sam agrees, at last pulling his fingers away and lining up the leaking head of his own stiff cock at Dean’s entrance. “But now, I think it’s time to see to you.”

At once tensing in excitement and feeling an enormous rush of relief, Dean lets out a cry as Sam finally thrusts home.


End file.
